Another Kind of Magic
by mariko-chan
Summary: There are many kinds of rings in this world, but not all are magic in the way you might think. Aragorn/Legolas an unusual fic


Disclaimer: All characters are property of JRR Tolkein  
  
Author's Note: Hi all. Yes I am actually writing a long fic, be proud of me. This is Aragorn/Legolas shounen-ai (slash for those of you who can't speak Japanese) If you don't like it, don't read it. I've been thinking about this fic for a while now. So…enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun filtered through the thin green leaves of a small glade, causing them to shimmer like emeralds lit from within. Though the sheen was softer than the hard glare of a gem. The light shifted and danced across a stone pathway, illuminating the features of a slender man leaning against a tree. His face was young and joyous, lit by an inner glow that seemed as though it could never die. Yet a glimmer of sadness was in his bright green eyes, and an ache was upon his heart. His long blond hair was loose around his shoulders, streaming around the bow, quiver and two short daggers he always carried with him. He had three braids, two tiny ones, each by one of his temples and tucked behind his delicately pointed ears, and one slightly larger one that pulled loose hair into a small braid at the back of his head. His body was slender and graceful, but muscular. And while he was relaxed at the moment, staring at the trees in thought, he was prepared to jump up and fight anything that should have the misfortunate notion of attacking him.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas!" He was startled out of his thought by a small hobbit dashing down the path and tackling him, laughing merrily. Legolas smiled wistfully at the young hobbit's antics. He let the youngster wrestle with him for a few minutes before pinning her with his left hand. The little girl stopped laughing and looked with interest at a small silver ring he wore on his hand.  
  
"Ooohhhh, Legolas what's that? Where did you get it?" Legolas looked into the hobbits wide brown eyes and an unknown emotion flickered for a moment in his face.  
  
"It was given to me a long, long time ago, by someone I loved very much."  
  
"Why did he give it to you? Is it magic?" Legolas chuckled.  
  
"Not in the way you think of it. This ring is another kind of magic." And for a moment it seemed to the small hobbit that two men were speaking, and a glimmer of a figure flickered for a moment in front of the elf, as Legolas was plunged into memory.  
  
Ah, Aragorn. How I miss you. The years have toiled slowly since you left me, though they flew away far too quickly when you were still here by my side. I can feel you still, though it's been so long. I hear your voice in my voice, hear your words within my own. I see you everywhere, hear your soft footsteps behind me only to turn and find no one there. You are my soulmate still. How I wish I could be with you one last time. There's so many things we left unsaid to protect her. We never spoke the words we both knew were true because we were afraid of what they would mean, and afraid of hurting her. Arwen. It hurt so deeply to see you marry her, and yet you are the reason I remained in Middle-Earth. Day by day I continued to live here just to see your face, to hear your voice, to be comforted in your arms. Even though it meant seeing you with her. Ai, Aragorn. I wish I had told you just once before you left that I loved you. You had the last word, and it was not fair. You chose when to leave Aragorn, I know you did. It was the choice laid upon you by the Lady Galadriel. But you chose to leave when I was far away. I felt you leaving, felt it like a knife through my heart and soul, my other half being cruelly cut away. And I heard your voice that last time, a whisper through me, and I will never forget those words;  
  
"Legolas, I love you."  
  
Why Aragorn? Why did you leave me alone? You knew I would follow you into death if I was with you when you passed. Why did you not allow me that choice? Don't you know, Aragorn that the elf is the weakest creature alive for one reason: we can die of a broken heart. And my heart bleeds without you. But still I live, and I live for you, though you may be gone. This is a heavy burden you have placed on me, to continue without you. Seasons change and my heart grows weary of this land. It is beautiful, as always, but no beauty exists for me when I can not see your face. It hurts me still, that I never got to say those words to you. So many words unspoken, and yet if I could speak just four to you, perhaps these tears would not fall so frequently from my eyes. Aragorn, where are you? I need you so badly it hurts to breathe, to think, to go on every moment knowing I'll never see you again. These visions rush by in a river of memories, assailing my heart and mind. For I know I can never go back, can never relive the days of the Fellowship, nor the peaceful years before. I can never go back to the day you gave me your ring, the one tangible thing I have left of yours. A ring, and an overwhelming ache of emptiness. My life has no meaning when you are not by my side. I am Legolas Greenleaf no more. Simply another elf, pining for the sea and the land beyond. The elves have fled Middle-Earth. I alone remain, holding on to the last shards of hope that I might be with you again. Foolish hope, for death has taken that which I desire most of all. And that which I love more than anything in this world and beyond.  
  
Oh I feel you still, through this bond that has held us together. Sometimes I wonder if I could no longer hear you if this ring were not on my finger. It is another kind of magic, yes, but a kind that hurts me deeper than anything. But still I wear it. And still I hold the pain, because I cannot and will not let you go. You think I care that my love for you is tearing me apart? You think I care that my heart is broken into a million shards, or that I'm dying from it? All that matters to me is you, and if I must die to see you again I will. Because you have to hear it Aragorn, you must know. I love you. 


End file.
